


Cutie

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca and Connie go on a date. Rebecca is not my character, she belongs to centeris2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centeris2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/gifts).



Rebecca couldn’t resist a little sneaky peek while Connie was putting his clothes back on. She peered around the doorway, her cheeks turning pink as she grinned, and then darted out of sight when Connie turned back around.

“Okay, you can come back now,” said Connie. Rebecca walked back into the room, trying to look casual.

“You have a cute butt,” said Rebecca, and laughed at Connie’s blush.

“Rebecca! You promised you wouldn’t look,” said Connie.

“I promised no such thing,” said Rebecca with a sly grin.

“Well, I guess I did owe you something after you kept me hidden here,” said Connie. “You, uh, liked what you saw?” He rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks still burning.

“Well, I didn’t see much, so it’s hard to make a judgement based on that,” said Rebecca. “Maybe you should undress again so I can be sure?” Connie made to take his clothes, but then Rebecca laughed. “I’m only joking!”

“Right, I knew that,” said Connie. He was silent for a moment. “Wow, I can’t believe that your trick worked on that guard.”

“Well, he was pretty much blind. I could’ve put your clothes on and tricked him, but this cellar is too cold to change in,” said Rebecca.

“It’s very cold in here,” said Connie. “That barrel didn’t provide much protection from the cold, either.”

“You’re the one who wanted to hide in here,” said Rebecca. “Tell you what, though, why don’t we go for a ride later? It’s nice and warm out today.”

“Like a date?” asked Connie.

“Yes,” said Rebecca, and grinned. “A date.”

“Sure,” said Connie. “You just go and tell the Baroness that the renovations are done and I’ll meet you down at NorthLink.”

“You’re right, it would look a bit suspicious if we both left the cellar together,” said Rebecca. She really shouldn’t tease him, but his blush was so cute that she just couldn’t resist.

After receiving a nice warm coat from the Baroness (which she seriously considered giving to Connie after leaving him to shiver), Rebecca rode her majestic steed down to NorthLink. Her horse pinned his ears back at the noisy machinery, but he calmed when his rider stroked his neck.

“Hi again,” said Connie, raising his voice to be heard over the machinery. 

“Hi,” said Rebecca. “My horse doesn’t really like this place so do you want to just hop on and we’ll find somewhere to have a picnic?”

“Okay,” said Connie. “Mind helping me up?” Rebecca did as he asked, his touch sending butterflies through her stomach. She found herself really liking this intern, despite only knowing him for a few days. She grinned as she rode Midnightwarrior at a walk to a picnic spot in the Everwind Fields, one atop a small hill. It was far enough from the work site to be quiet, yet close enough to Hollow Woods to enjoy the birdsong. Connie’s arms around her waist made her feel warm and happy. She held his hand as they walked up the hill, and then knelt down to take out the picnic things.

“Have a seat,” said Rebecca after spreading out the picnic blanket. She sat down and patted a spot across from her.

“Okay,” said Connie. He took off his hi-vis vest and set it aside, along with his helmet.

“So,” said Rebecca after uncorking the wine, “how long have you worked for GED?”

“Not long, just a few weeks,” said Connie. “What about you working for the Baroness and the people of Jorvik?”

“How do you know about that?” asked Rebecca, pausing with some cheese and crackers halfway to her mouth.

“Workplace gossip,” said Connie. “The GED workers up at NorthLink don’t have much to do, so they gossip.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” said Rebecca. She ate her food before she answered. “A few weeks for the Baroness, a few months everywhere else. I just go wherever I’m needed.”

“The riding hero of Jorvik,” said Connie. Rebecca snorted, but he didn’t know why.

“You have no idea,” said Rebecca, and took a sip of the wine.

“Why are you drinking that wine like that?” asked Connie. He took the bottle from her, then peered at the label. “And not even a good wine. No offense.”

“The Baroness suggested it,” said Rebecca. “She seemed a bit preoccupied, though. Poor woman, she needs all the help she can get. Although… you know your wines.” She looked at him meaningfully.

“Maybe you could put in a good word for me?” asked Connie.

“Yeah, I think I will,” said Rebecca. “Sorry we’re not drinking this with glasses, by the way. I, um… didn’t want them to break.”

“It’s okay,” said Connie. “Don’t worry about it. Next time, it’ll be my treat.”

“Already thinking about a next time. Eager, are we?” asked Rebecca. She giggled at Connie’s blush.

“Well, I mean, if you want to see me again,” said Connie.

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t mind seeing you again,” said Rebecca. “Better than working all the time, anyway.”

“I’d rather work than do nothing,” said Connie. “I still get paid at GED for doing nothing but it feels kind of dishonest.”

“Want to split the work with me?” asked Rebecca. She laughed. “Just kidding.”

“Well, if the Baroness won’t employ me, maybe,” said Connie. “I certainly don’t mind spending time with you.”

“I’m flattered,” said Rebecca, blushing. “I wouldn’t mind your company, either.”

“Thanks,” said Connie. He’d thought that his nerves would make eating difficult, but they soon managed to eat all of the food in the picnic basket and shared the wine between them.

“You know,” said Rebecca, licking her lips, “we’ve been sharing this bottle. Kind of like an indirect kiss.”

“That Baroness is a sly one. Like you,” said Connie.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” said Rebecca. She pushed the empty picnic basket aside, then scooted closer to Connie. “But why have an indirect kiss when we could have a real one?” She still had butterflies in her stomach, but the wine was giving her courage. 

“Um… okay, sure,” said Connie, and then he nearly fell backwards when Rebecca leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Rebecca caught him, though, and laughed as she looped her arms around his waist.

“Steady there,” said Rebecca. “Don’t fall off the mountain on my account.”

“You just caught me off-guard, that’s all,” said Connie, blushing both from the kiss and from embarrassing himself in front of this pretty girl.

“Well then, why don’t you try it?” asked Rebecca. Butterflies filled her stomach again. “Try, uh, kissing me, I mean.” She blushed.

“Alright,” said Connie. Still in her embrace, he closed the small distance between them and kissed Rebecca, trying not to let his inexperience show. Her kiss had been so nice, and surely she’d had plenty of boyfriends before. And then he silently cursed himself for assuming. She could have had girlfriends as well, or maybe she was as new to this as he was or…

Rebecca pulled him out of his thoughts by pulling at his lower lip with her teeth.

“Ow,” said Connie, touching his bitten lip with his fingers. Rebecca giggled.

“You got distracted, you silly boy,” said Rebecca. “You’re so cute, though.” And then she gently butted her forehead on his before flopping down onto her back. “Let’s cloudgaze.”

“Are you drunk?” asked Connie, looking down at her with concern. Her cheeks were flushed, and she couldn’t seem to stop grinning.

“No, I’m just really happy,” said Rebecca. “You make me really happy.” And he did, he made her feel all light and bubbly inside.

“But we’ve only just met,” said Connie. He laid down beside her though, and smiled when she wriggled closer to him.

“So? You’ve made a good first impression,” said Rebecca. “Which is more than I can say for a lot of other people on this island.”

“First impressions are important,” said Connie. “But how did I…? I mean, we first met when I accidentally drove a drill into the winery cellar.” Rebecca laughed at the memory.

“True, but then I discovered how fun it is to tease you,” said Rebecca. “Plus, you weren’t a jerk. You were just another victim of Dark Core. I mean, GED. It’s hard to keep track of the various dark entities on this island.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Connie.

“Nothing. Don’t mind me, I’m just… rambling,” said Rebecca, waving her hand. She didn’t want to involve Connie in any of this. He was too innocent. Too pure.

“Okay,” said Connie. He pointed up at a cloud. “That cloud looks like a rabbit.”

“How so?” asked Rebecca, tilting her head to try to see it.

“You can really only see it from my angle,” said Connie. Rebecca smirked and rested her head on his chest. That was very smooth of him. She could hear his heart pounding, though.

“Ah, now I can see it,” said Rebecca. Lying like this was rather comfortable, so she decided to stay there. She could hear the birds and Connie’s heartbeat and breathing, and she could feel the cool breeze and warm sun on her face. She could fall asleep like this, happy and comfortable. And she knew that Midnightwarrior was grazing just below, at the bottom of the hill.


End file.
